


To the Ends of the World and Back

by ascarlett



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascarlett/pseuds/ascarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Trevelyan does her duty for the good of the many, regardless of the personal sacrifice required. That had been the motto heir-apparent Lynnette Trevelyan had been raised with. It was the code she lived by even after her magic manifested and she was sent to the Ostwick Circle. But everyone has their limits, even a Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some cannon divergences and additions have been made to accommodate the storyline; however, all important aspects of the original cannon remain the same.

"What do you mean, 'The Conclave was destroyed'?" Hazel eyes narrowed slightly at the two interrogators standing before her, wondering what trick this was. Lynnette had been at the Conclave, remembered some sort of madness; things chasing her, a woman...Glancing quickly down to her hand, the painful, sparking green mark on her left hand made young mage realize _something_ must have happened, but for everyone else to be dead? 

The dark-haired interrogator reached down and grabbed Lynnette's chained hands, raising the sparking and hissing left one up. "Explain _this_ ," she demanded. With the woman being closer to her now, Lynnette recognized the symbol on the armor before her; a Seeker. The mage had only ever seen the symbol in history books before, but she clearly remembered who the Seekers were and what they represented. They were above even the templars, their skills and abilities second to none according to the history books. If a Seeker was here, interrogating her, then something severe must have truly happened. 

Brows furrowing, Lynnette felt herself falter at the pain which shot up her arm from the crackling hand before the intimidating woman. "I-I...can't," she finally admitted. 

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman demanded incredulously. 

Gritting her teeth, the mage summoned a courage she did not feel and replied, "I mean that I don't know what it is, or how it came to be on my person." 

"You are lying!" The Seeker yelled, then reached down to grab her by the shoulders. 

The forgotten second, hooded interrogator quickly stepped forward and restrained the Seeker. "We need her Cassandra," the hooded woman put herself between Lynnette and the Seeker, before rounding back to look at the young noblewoman. 

"I don't understand," Lynnette shook her head. "Will one of you please tell me what is going on?" If something happened, she needed to get back to her camp. The area would likely be crawling with Templars and soldiers; she had to get there and find Arissa before someone else did. 

At the hooded woman's request, Lynnette recounted what she could remember of the events at the Conclave. The mage was disturbed to realize that a great deal of her memory was blank of what lead up to the mysterious event in question, and even she had to admit; she did sound suspicious. Something she said must have been of some significance, as both of the interrogators glanced at one another meaningfully before the hooded one, Leliana, was ordered by the Seeker to meet them elsewhere. 

As Cassandra leaned down to unchain her, Lynnette finally asked in a less defiant voice. "What _did_ happen? What is going on?"

Eying her for a few seconds, the Seeker finally helped the mage to stand and answered, "It will be easier to show you." 

* * *

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Turning around, the blonde dwarf had slotted his crossbow to his back and approached Lynnette. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag-along." Glancing to the Seeker, the rogue winked at her, earning a grunt of disgust from the warrior. The mage found herself smirking slightly at the dwarf's antics as she tried to rub away the aching in the hand that had just been used to close the rift they had come upon. She was only half-paying attention, her mind working to try to understand how the mark on her hand could possibly have closed that rift, and what connection it could have to the massive hole in the sky. Was it possible she had, in fact, had something to do with what happened at the Conclave? Lynnette might be a powerful mage, but she had no where near the power necessary to cause the damage that had been done here. No single mage did.

"Lynnette Trevelyan" Lynnette finally replied to the dwarf, her eyes traveling to the unusual weapon on the man's back. "That's...a nice crossbow you have there." 

It seemed to be the right thing to say as Varric smiled and glanced over his shoulder at it. "Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." The look he gave the crossbow suggested more than a few stories the two had likely lived through together. 

The mage rose her brow, slightly amused; she found herself hoping this Varric character would be joining them. His humour would be a welcome breath of fresh air to the dire severity of the situation. "You named your crossbow Bianca?" 

"Of course!" The dwarf looked back at her. "And she'll be great company in the valley." 

Cassandra began to protest, but relented when Varric pointed out the grim situation her troops were in. As the two had their face-off, the bald elf who had been with the dwarf approached her again. Lynnette felt herself tense, wondering if he was going to again do something with the mark on her hand, which had finally calmed down to a dull ache. 

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." 

The mage glanced in questioning weariness at Solas, wondering what manner of greeting that could be. Varric seemed to notice her reaction and translated, "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." 

"You did?" Lynnette asked surprised, to which Solas nodded. "Then...you have my thanks. Do you know about this mark then?" 

The elf inclined his head slightly at her and replied. "A little. Mostly theories at this point. Though, Cassandra" he glanced over to the Seeker. "You should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen in my travels. Though your prisoner is a mage, I find it difficult to believe that _any_ mage could have such power." 

The Seeker sighed, but nodded. "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." 

* * *

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this," Solas remarked, coming up beside Lynnette as she shook her left hand slightly, trying to make the pulsing and shaking stop. The demons in the valley had been cleared and this rift sealed, but still her eyes wandered up to the mountain pass, wondering about the scouts that had been left up there. They should have taken that pass; it was the right route to take and they could have helped the missing scouts along that route, but the mage had to take the Valley; it would lead her closest to where her camp had been. Fear and panic had gripped her as they entered the valley, overrun with demons as the soldiers tried fruitlessly to stem the tides. Arissa could handle a dagger when necessary, but she was no rogue, no trained blade-wielder; her younger sister had never seen a demon before, let alone fought one. The youngest Trevelyan was a noblewoman through-and-through, who loved her parties, her clothing, her shoes, and her status. She had never taken up hand-to-hand combat, preferring to learn how to use her words as weapons instead of blades. 

She hadn't heard Varric's comment, too distracted by her own thoughts, but the tingling in her blood immediately snapped her attention to the man approaching behind them. 

_Templar._

Tensing, her hand tightened on the staff she held, watching intently as a man in unusual armor approached the Seeker. He did not bear the markings or armor of the templars, but the lyrium in him pulled at her, as the mana in her veins no doubt did to him. 

"Do not congratulate me, Commander." Cassandra was saying as she turned to look at Lynnette, the templar doing likewise. "This is the prisoner's doing." 

Lynnette found her eyes locking with the templar, then narrow slightly as he regarded her. The Ostwick Circle had remained neutral at the onset of the war, causing many mages in the Free Marches to flee there, looking for sanctuary and safety instead of being hunted. Most of those refugees had been children led there by their mentors, who knew they would not survive if left to the mercy of the war. It had been because of the children and young apprentices that Ostwick voted to remain neutral, despite templar abuses and cruelty. But as more refugees came, the Circle soon began to buckle under the strain of supporting so many more then it had been intended for. The templars had grown tired of the overpopulation, and abuses and tensions had risen to a tipping point. It had been why Lynnette used her family name and status to create a delegation for the Conclave; to see if a resolution could be made and deliver news of that resolution back to her Circle. Despite this arrangement, the Templars had grown impatient, and even the prestige of her family name had not been enough to prevent the massacre the occurred shortly after her departure for the Conclave. 

"Is it?" The man regarded her, the doubt evident on his face. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." 

The pointed comment caused Lynnette's blood to boil and she found herself snapping back, "Perhaps you would have more people to help you if they weren't busy murdering helpless children and elderly people locked in towers!" It was childish and counter-productive, she knew, but the mage was too over-whelmed to care. She still had to find Arissa before attempting this Breach. Solas and Cassandra had both made it clear it was possible sealing the Breach could take Lynnette's life, and the mage accepted that. _Duty for the good of the many, no matter the personal cost._ That was her family's motto for ruling Ostwick. It was the reason Ostwick had recovered so well after the influx of refugees from the Blight, why their merchants were successful in their trades with Antiva, Fereldin, Orlais, even Tevinter. It was the reason Lynnette had voted with the others to remain neutral despite her desire for freedom: the greater good had to take precedence over her own personal feelings and wishes. 

But in this, she could not help but be selfish. Lynnette _had_ to know where her sister was, see to it these people would at least keep her safe for as long as possible, before she went to her fate. And standing here, conversing with this _templar_ was wasting what precious time she had to look for her. 

The man seemed taken aback only momentarily by her comment before grunting in disgust and turning back to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." 

The Seeker nodded, then looked to Lynnette. "We'd best move quickly. Give us time Commander." 

"Wait!" The mage stepped forward, this time sounding more desperate then angry. "Did you or any of your men come across red-haired young woman? She would be wearing bright riding clothes, not armor?" 

The templar frowned, glancing around the battlefield in thought before shaking his head. "No, though it is possible someone else may have." 

_'I have to find my sister first. I have to.'_ The mantra played in her mind over and over as the mage looked pleadingly at Cassandra. "Please, before we go to the temple, I must check my camp and see if my sister is safe."

The Seeker frowned hard and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Lynnette. "This is the first time you have mentioned someone else was with you." 

"Cassandra, I need to find her before--"

"No!" The warrior shook her head firmly. "With each minute the Breach grows and more people die! We must go now!"

Breathing hard in the effort to remain as calm as possible, Lynnette squared her shoulders and set her jaw. "If I am going to die up there Seeker, I need to know my sister is safe first." 

"Well...they don't know for _sure_ you'll die," Varric offered from behind her. 

"This is not open for debate," Cassandra stated hotly. "We must go--"

"This is ridiculous! I can gather a few men to form a search party for this person," the templar interrupted the two women, his voice thick with disdain for the task but recognizing the impass both women were at. "What is her name?" 

The mage's angry gaze snapped to the man, distrust evident on her face. "Arissa," she finally said. "Tell her, 'Lynnette is out running the dogs,' and she will know it is safe to go with you. But, I swear by the Maker if you are lying about doing this, I will haunt you from the Fade every night for the rest of your life." 

"You will have to wait your turn," the man replied dryly, before turning from the group to leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogs barking jarred Lynnette awake, pulling her from the deep darkness she had been in. Blinking a few times to clear her vision and center herself, the young woman winced as the memories of recent events came to her at full force all at once; the conclave, the mark, the Seeker and fighting demons in the valley....sealing the Breach. Wincing at the ache in her left arm that seemed to awaken with the memory of its use, Lynnette pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her brow. At the Breach, the Divine had called for Lynnette, begged her for help, but how? Just what _did_ happen at that Conclave and how did she wind up involved?

A gasp and something being dropped alerted the mage she was not alone in the woman. Glancing to her left, she saw a young elven woman staring at her, wide-eyed. "I-I...I didn't know you were awake, I swear," she stuttered, falling to her knees and burying her face to the floor. 

Lynnette started at the action, confused. Where was she? Haven and the surrounding area had been decimated from what she had seen on her way to the Breach. Where could she be now which might be wealthy enough to have servants? "No, please don't-"

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." 

_'My blessing?'_ Sitting up fully, Lynnette regarded the elven woman with more confusion. Growing up a nobleman's daughter, she had been surrounded by servants all her life until being sent to the Circle, and never had she heard that before. Bringing her legs over the side of the bed, the mage noticed for the first time she was no longer in her ripped and soiled robes. The fabric against her skin felt like a mixture of silk (likely royale sea) and velvet, deep golden-brown in colour with brighter gold buttons and some embroidery. The room she was in seemed to be a wood cabin with a much more ornate bed then she would have expected. "Where am I?" 

"You are back in Haven, my Lady." The servant glanced up uncertainly, as though afraid to meet Lynette's eyes. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand." The mage looked down at her hand, which still glowed but without the same intensity as before. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days-"

"Three days?!" Lynnette yelped in surprise, jumping to her feet. "I've been asleep for three days?!" Her sister; had they found Arissa? The woman said the Breach had stopped growing, but that meant....She hadn't sealed it. It was still there. "My sister! Has there been any word on whether my sister was found?" 

"I-I don't know anything about that." The servant jumped to her feet and backed away from Lynnette slightly, edging towards the door. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said, 'at once'." 

Shaking her head with a frown, Lynnette raised a hand to stop the elven woman. "Wait, first tell me-"

"'At once' she said. I must go to the Chantry and tell her." Turning, she bolted out the door before Lynnette could stop her, leaving the mage to wonder what in the world had happened. 

Spying a new pair of boots next to the bed, she slipped them on, finding them slightly too big for her petite feet, then picked up the brush on the barrel-stand beside her. Drawing the horse-hair tool through her long brunette hair, Lynnette thought about her current situation; before she had entered the valley and went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to seal the Breach a Chantry chancellor had attempted to arrest her and have her tried for the murders at the Conclave explosion. Would she still be seen as a suspect after what happened at the Breach? There _was_ evidence she was somehow in the middle of whatever had happened and it was no doubt suspicious. It was doubtful her family name would provide her much protection or assistance against such charges, and she knew it was foolish to hold out much hope that her grandfather in Ostwick would assist her if she asked. 

Before she could attempt to formulate any plans, she had to know where she was. The elven woman had said Haven, and they were evidently right in town, close enough for the elven woman to make it to the Chantry on foot in limited time. But how close was this cabin to where the soldiers were stationed? Just because she felt no templars nearby did not mean there weren't more Seekers or other warriors surrounding her, and that would factor in to any possible escape plan.

Lynnette knew it would be more strategic to go directly to the Seeker, who previously seemed to be more inclined to believe the mage was not responsible for the Divine's death, rather than wait for her accusers to corner her. Taking a breath, she lifted her chin and set her shoulders and left the cabin with a false confidence and poise, not entirely surprised at the two guards who greeted her outside her door. 

"Herald," they bowed slightly, raising their fists up to their chest and over their heart in a salute. "The Seeker will wish to see you in the Chantry." 

A carefully schooled face of calm and nod was their reply as Lynnette tucked the title into her mind to ask Seeker Cassandra about. She noticed how the bustle in the street seemed to slow as people turned to look at her and began whispering among themselves.

* * *

"She has awakened! The Herald of Andraste has awakened!" 

Cullen frowned as he overheard the excited exclamation from one of the refugees. Glancing away from the scout he had been addressing, the commander scanned the area until he saw the source of the commotion making her way up the street towards the chantry. The demeanor and air she kept about her bothered the former templar; nose up and a facetious stride would have identified her as nobility even if their ambassador had not already said as much during the Seeker's debriefing. While the ambassador and spymaster had seemed pleased with the potential political support and resources a noble connection could provide, it both worried and annoyed Cullen. True, any Trevelyan allies were now potential allies for their cause, but so too were any potential enemies. Without the support of the Chantry, their fledgling organization here had limited military resources, and now, even fewer men after the skirmishes with the rifts and the Breach. At the moment, they did not have the numbers necessary to address the existing rifts, entertain possible Chantry backlash, AND worry about possible threats from Trevelyan enemies. 

Watch as the "Herald" made her way into the Chantry, the Commander frowned harder and turned back to the reports and rosters at hand. Though he was loath to admit it, the annoyance of her noble birth also plucked at Cullen's personal bias towards nobility. His years in Kirkwall had granted him more than a lifetime's worth of headaches from the nobility alone, to say nothing of the other nightmares that encompassed his time there. The air of self-righteousness and entitlement, of arrogance and ignorance, was sometimes enough to make Cullen wish he could have locked those fools up instead of the mages. Their petty grievances, outlandish frivolities, and infuriating games they seem to so enjoy was enough to boil his blood. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Cullen tried to calm himself. Regardless of any personal feelings he might have on the matter, he had a job to do and he would do whatever was necessary to ensure the success of their cause. So long as that woman played her role, Cullen would play his.

"You must be hungry; com, let us get you something to eat, then we will convene with your advisers." The Seeker gestured towards the door that had just been slammed moments ago by a nearly-enraged Chancellor Rodrick. 

Lynnette calmly nodded, though internally her emotions were running high. To be so vicious denounced by the Chantry as not only a heretic, but the one responsible for the Divine's death rattled her. The Trevelyan family had always had close Chantry tries, even after her parents' death. It had been turning to the Chantry which helped Lynnette contact her paternal grandfather in Neverra and put a permanent stop to her uncle's abuses against her sister, and the Chantry which helped to pass letters between herself and her sister after Lynnette had been sent to Ostwick's Circle. The Chantry had supported her grandfather's decision to allow Lynnette to hold onto partial holdings with the Ostwick estate and rule despite being a mage. To now have the pillar of her faith and greatest source of personal support now so strongly regret her...it left her feeling breathless and disoriented.

"Seeker Pentaghast, what of my sister? Has she been found yet?" It was more of a demand then a question as Lynnette folded her hands behind her back in an aristocratic fashion, holding her shaking hands from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trevelyan does her duty for the good of the many, regardless of the personal sacrifice required. That had been the motto heir-apparent Lynnette Trevelyan had been raised with. It was the code she lived by even after her magic manifested and she was sent to the Ostwick Circle. But everyone has their limits, even a Trevelyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in Chapter 1, there are slightly cannon divergences. Canonically, the Trevelyan family is the 7th or 8th most prominent family in Ostwick, and are considered Banns; they are not the Teryns or leaders according to the Dragon Age Wiki. For this particular story I have changed that aspect of their origins, and the reason for that will become apparent later.

As the Seeker led Lynnette back into the chantry after their meal, the mage reflected on the terse exchange that occurred between them while they ate. Arissa still had not been located, and no sign of her had been found in the valley. Every instinct in Lynnette screamed at her to go find the younger Trevelyan herself as she tried in vain to present her case to Cassandra while they ate. The Seeker refused to allow Lynnette into the Valley to search, even going so far as to threaten to lock Lynnette in the Chantry cells. Knowing she had lost this argument, the mage instead withdrew silently into herself and stewed in her anger. The angrier she became at the situation, the more the young woman drew on her etiquette and nobility training to remain calm. She owed these people nothing, and had done what she could when she attempted to seal the Breach. As far as Lynnette knew, the Ostwick Circle was still waiting for her to return with a solution for them, and as a perceived 'Herald of Andraste' the mage knew she had a better chance of obtaining that help from this Inquisition then she did from a leaderless Chantry. That being said, Lynnette also knew it would not take long for her name and origins to reach Orlaise, and she feared Ostwick would face the wrath of those who remained to pick up the Chantry pieces. Her grandfather was still in Ostwick overseeing the province, but the Circle was out of his jurisdiction; she had to convince the Circle to join her here at Haven. 

Unconsciously Lynnette repeatedly open and closed her left hand as they walked, partly to ease her anxiety of the confrontation what was to no-doubt come with the war council, and partly to ease the discomfort the mark still brought her. 

"Does it trouble you?" Cassandra's voice startled the mage out of her thoughts. Glancing down Lynnette signed and shook her head. 

"Not enough to be of concern," the brunette dismissed, clasping her hands behind her back again to put the mark out of sight. "I do wish I knew more of what it is. Or how I came to receive it. It holds the same power as the Breach; one would think with the enormity of its power that it would have engulfed me much faster than the rate it was."

The Seeker slowed her pace slightly and gave the troubled woman an uncharacteristically optimistic look. "We will find out," she replied confidently. "What's important is the mark is now stable. As is the Breach." Turning, Cassandra continued towards the old sanctuary which had been converted into the meeting room for the 'war council'. "You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt may succeed--provided the mark has more power."

A small knot of excitement grew in Lynnette; this could be the opening she needed to present the Ostwick Circle's case to the advisors. "And how much more would that be?" 

"The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by." 

"But enough mages could help to produced that power," pausing in her pace, Lynnette tried to keep her face calm and not let the hopefulness show in her expression or tone. "Ostwick's Circle has been taking in all of the mages who were fleeing the war after the Circles fell. Mostly children and the elderly, those who stood no chance in this war, but many of the elders are powerful, knowledgeable mages who still wish to serve the Chantry and others with their gifts. We have more than enough mages to help produce this power if they were to be brought here so they could work with Solas." 

Cassandra seemed to consider this for a moment, before giving a slightly nod. "It is something to consider. We may not have the resources or manpower we need right now to accommodate such a number as you claim to have--"

"But in the weeks it would take for the Circle to journey here, we would have the time to prepare accommodations and secure resources," the brunette quickly interjected.

"There also must be others who are more concerned about the Breach then about the mage-templar war; they may be willing to temporarily align with you if we can prove we have the means to succeed in what we are claiming we can do." 

A small, knowing smile quip at the corners of Cassandra's lips. "And how would you suggest we accomplish this?" 

Evidently that thought had already crossed the Seeker's mind, as the mage replied, "We close the residual rifts spawned from when the Breach was active. Our claim is a rather extraordinary one, and will require hard evidence, eye-witnesses to prove," Lynnette replied calmly, trying to think of how to phrase her words to be as appealing and sincere as possible to the Seeker. "As a mage, few will be willing to trust or believe me. But if it appears that you, the leaders of this Inquisition, are the ones directing me and controlling where and how my mark is used, there is a much greater chance of obtaining support." 

If Lynnette didn't know better, she might have been inclined to suspect Cassandra was impressed with the assessment of their situation. "That could be one way of going about it, certainly." Gesturing towards the large-wooden door, they continued to their destination. Opening the door, Cassandra finally asked, "And am I to assume you would willingly participate in this?" 

"Once my sister is found and safely escorted back to Ostwick, you would have my full support and co-operation, as well as the support of Ostwick I assure you," Lynnette replied confidently, without missing a beat as they joined three others who appeared to be waiting for the two women to arrive. 

"I see," was the Seeker's reply, closing the door behind her and regarding the other persons present. In the center of the small room was a table displaying a map of Thedas. The red-haired woman, Lilianna, was there as was the templar they had met in the valley days before. Lynnette felt herself instantly tense even if she tried to will herself to appear confident and unperturbed by his presence. A third, darker-skinned woman stood next to Lillianna; she had a warm smile but her eyes were sharp and shrewd, and Lynnette had no doubt this woman could easily wrap people around her dainty fingers if she so wished.

Cassandra gestured to the tense templar. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

"It was only for a moment on the field," the blonde-haired man replied with a slight nod of his head. "I'm pleased to see you survived."

 _'I'll bet you are.'_ Luckily the sharp words stayed in Lynnette's head as she returned the nod. "You have my deepest condolences for the men and women you lost in the valley. I am sorry we did not arrive sooner then what we did." The mage watched as the Commander bit the inside of his cheek, likely to prevent himself from giving her remark concerning what he _really_ thought of the affair. Now was evidently not the time to ask about her sister. 

"This," Cassandra continued with the introductions, gesturing to the darker-skinned woman, "is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The ambassador did a small curtsey, perfectly balancing the writing board in her hands. "I have heard much. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Trevelyan." 

"Montilyet?" Lynnette echoed in surprise. "As in House Montilyet of Antiva?"

"The one and only," Josephine replied with a smile, her eyes slightly less Hawkish now that she was aware that Lynnette was aware of their family's connection. 

As per court courtesy, Lynnette dipped into a deep bow before the other woman. "Then allow me to quickly acknowledge and extend the appreciation of the Trevelyans to you for continued friendship and invaluable support of your house for mine." Lynnette could see the commander role his eyes at the display, but she didn't care; the Montilyets were an invaluable trading resource for Ostwick, and if simple court courtesy in a place like this with even a minor member of the trading house could help to reinforce that relationship, the mage had no qualms receiving a _templar's_ scorn. 

"Come now Lady Herald, this is hardly the place for court pleasantries," Leliana interrupted. 

"And you have met Sister Leliana," Cassandra finished. 

Lynnette rose a brow and turned to the hooded, red-haired woman. "'Sister'?" 

"Indeed. I am still a sister of the Chantry, though my position with the former Divine, and here, involves a degree of--"

"She is our Spymaster," Cassandra interrupted, cutting to the chase and earning a slight frown from the Sister.

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra," clasping her hands behind her back, the Spymaster allowed some irritation to show in her voice. 

Lynnette made silent note of the tension between the two, then nodded again to each person in turn. "A pleasure to meet you all. I am Lynnette Trevelyan of Ostwick. My younger sister, whom the Commander was searching for while I was unconscious, is Lady Arissa Trevelyan, Teryness of Ostwick."

The introduction of her missing sister was unnecessary for her formal introduction, Lynnette knew, but it would stress her sister's political importance to those who were knowledgeable of court affairs and politics. Josephine and Leliana at least would recognize the importance of Arissa's title, and the need of finding her, if the Inquisition wished to request Ostwick's aid. As she had hoped, the ambassador took the bait. 

"The Teryness? She traveled here with you?" 

The mage nodded. "As a mage, I am a Trevelyan in name alone. I assist my sister when permitted for official business with our grandfather, the Senior Court Adviser, and Teryness, but our grandfather assists my sister with the running of Ostwick. They were concerned if a compromise could not be reached at Conclave that Ostwick might erupt into civil war with the rest of Thedas, possibly weakening us enough to present opportunity for Qunari influence similar to what was seen in Kirkwall. Both the Chantry and my grandfather agreed it was in the best interest of Ostwick to send myself as representative of Ostwick's Circle, and my sister to protect Ostwick's interests in the Conclave's outcome."

Turning to the Spymaster, Lynnette did her best to maintain a relatively neutral expression and tone. She had to present the case for finding her sister as being beneficial to the Inquisition and worthy of being top-priority. "As it stands, our grandfather will believe the Teryness dead upon hearing of the Conclave explosion, and may hold the Inquisition responsible. If my sister is not found and returned to Ostwick, civil war may still be the result as secondary family members vie for my sister's position, and they will be far less likely to support your cause." 

Josephine nodded. "We will send what resources we can to search for her. If she is still near the valley, be assured we will find her." 

"Assuming she is still alive," Leliana pragmatically voiced the thought of all advisers in the room. "If you are still willing to work with us, we will search for her and bring back what we can." 

Clenching her jaw firmly, it was not the result Lynnette had been hoping for. "But surely--"

"I mentioned before that your mark needs more power to close the Breech for good," Cassandra interrupted, likely seeing the power-struggle that was likely to ensue and attempting to refocus the discussion. As you have already surmised, it means approaching the mages for help. The assistance from Ostwick will be valuable, but there is no telling when they would be able to arrive even if Ostwick's Knight-Commander agrees. We must approach the rebel mages in Redcliffe."

"And I disagree," Cullen finally spoke up. "The templars could serve just as well." 

Grunting, Cassandra had clearly already discussed her differing opinion with the commander before this meeting. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark--"

"Might destroy us all," the Commander cut in. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so--"

"Pure speculation," Leliana interjected. 

" _I_ was a templar; I know what they're capable of." 

_Was?_ Lynnette frowned; she had several cousins and a few second and third relatives who were templars. To her knowledge, it was not possible to leave the Order. Not unless one wished to dying a slow, painful death from lyrium withdrawl. "And I have lived with templars most of my life; I have seen the extent of their abilities when faced with blood-magic, or when confronted with the Fade. The Breach and it's rifts are not just spewing Fade energy into the world Commander; they are tears _into_ the Fade itself. Enchanters regularly make _and_ close similar connections to the Fade when forcing young mages to undergo their Harrowing. Reason stands mages are the best option for addressing the Breach."

"Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet," Josephine pointed out, putting the charged debate to rest for the time being. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition--and specifically you. Some are calling you, a mage, the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you. It limits our options; approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question." 

Lynnette's eyes narrowed slightly and she glanced to Leliana. "And I am safe to assume little denial of that has been made yet?" 

"People saw what you did at the Temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste," Cassandra clarified. 

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading--" the Spymater began

"Which we have not," Cassandra pointed out, earning a look from Leliana. 

"The point is, people are talking about you. For better or for worse, that means word of the Inquisition is also spreading." Her tone lightening, Leliana decided to take another approach with the young noblewoman. "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you are that sign." 

The mage knew knew exactly what the Spymaster was playing at. "And to others, a symbol of everything that is wrong," Lynnette signed, wincing against the throbbing that had started behind her temples. 

The Commander seemed to pick up on Lynnette's discomfort and smirked at her He had seen how she paraded herself to the people outside as they called out to her with that title. The humble act may be fooling the others, but it was not fooling him. "It's quite the title, isn't it?" 

"It's unsettling, that's what it is," the mage nearly scowled at the 'former' templar. His arrogance, suspicion, and patronism was testing Lynnette's limits. "I may be a _mage_ Commander, but in Ostwick we value our faith and our Chantry. It is not something to be taken lightly." 

Cullen's condescending smirk widened, serving to further anger her. "I'm sure the Chantry would agree with you." 

"The Chantry would have denounced us, with or without a Herald," Leliana stated with a note of finality, clearly wanting to close the topic. "In the meantime, there is something you can do," she looked back to Lynnette. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved with the Chantry condemnation far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." 

Lynnette again rose a suspicious brow. "Why would someone from the Chantry want to help a declared heretic?" 

"I understand she is a reasonable sort," was the simple reply. "Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters? Our scours last reported she was helping the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe." 

"While you are there, look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence," Cullen added. 

Crossing her arms, Lynnette held the Commander's gaze. "And while I do that, _you_ will be finding my sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

What Lynnette expected to take no longer than a week took nearly two before her group in the Hinterlands was ready to return to Haven. Although the venture had been profitable for their cause, procuring not only Mother Giselle but also horses for the Inquisition, support, and good rapport with the local people in the area, the mage was nearly crawling out of her skin wanting to return. Ravens she had sent to both Leliana and Josephine asking for word on her sister or on correspondence from the Ostwick Circle were answered evasively, indicating either something was wrong or there was nothing to report on the topics. Both options made Lynnette increasingly anxious as the days progressed, something her companions seemed to notice. Varric and Solas had joined her and Cassandra on their Hinterland venture, and the noble had come to enjoy their company.

The Seeker was strong through and through, an unmovable rock who believed in the Inquisition's cause without doubt or hesitation, and her faith was refreshing and true, like one who had refined their faith in the fires of doubt and struggle. It was pure, honest, and unwavering, unlike the naive ignorance or apathetic hypocrisy Lynnette saw most of her life. The mage knew that even if the other woman again became her enemy at some point, she would still have a deep respect for Cassandra.

The dwarf, Varric, used his humour and storytelling skills to boost their moral, often to Cassandra's irritation. He helped to fill the hours with comedic relief, and clearly knew a great deal more about the larger picture at play then he was willing to say. As the only other Marcher in the group, and from rival coastal cities even, created great camaraderie between the two. Learning Varric had assisted the Champion of Kirkwall protect the mages during the Mage Uprising earned the dwarf Lynnette's respect and trust. He knew a great deal about the workings and nuances of the upper and ruling classes, leading Lynnette to wonder about his family origins before coming to the surface, and she suspected Varric knew she suspected as much. Unlike most of the others, Varric had evidently heard of the Trevelyans; the question was what version of the different circulating stories had he heard? When she had tried asking him directly, he responded evasively as she assumed he would stating, "Oh, things here and there." This dwarf was clearly a beneficial ally to have on her side for the time being; enjoying his company was an added benefit.

Solas, however, remained a mystery to her. She had never met any of the Dalish, save for those who were brought to the Circle, and though he never explicitly stated it, Lynnette suspected the elf bore some degree of scorn towards her for being both a willing Circle mage and of human nobility. Though Solas had only been amicable towards her on the occasions they did speak, it was always felt measured and controlled. The conversation with him this night after the others had gone to bed was no different.

"The Herald of Andraste; a blessed hero chosen to save us all," he mused, breaking the silence between them as Lynnette attempted to finish the mission reports Cassandra had requested she write. His indiscernible tone grated the tired mage and she sighed, not having the energy to put up the show she normally maintained for Cassandra and Varric.

"Scorn as you wish Solas, but please keep in mind I did not ask for this," the noble replied flatly. "Someone needs to find a way to close the Breech, and if claiming I am sent by Andraste will aide with that, so be it."

The elf regarded her particularly. "Then you do not believe it is so?"

Sighing again, Lynnette set down her quill and turned to Solas, recognizing the conversation was not likely to end easily; he was looking for something from her. "I do not claim the title, nor do I claim any divine revelation or anything of the sort. However, it is not for me to determine what the Maker has and has not ordained; if He has ordained this to happen, and Andraste placed me here for a reason, so be it. Regardless of what is or is not meant to be, if I am able to do something to help, I will do all I can."

Her answer seemed to almost amuse Solas. Perhaps he thought her naïve, foolish, a brain-washed pawn with a power just waiting to be manipulated by a clever tongue. As though reading her thoughts, his face softened slightly. "You think I am mocking you. I am not. This age has made people cynical." Solas glanced into the fire thoughtfully. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

Despite herself, Lynnette found she was intrigued by Solas' words, even jealous of adventures he hinted at. Such exploits in the Fade were forbidden save to a very select few before the war, and even then, were closely regulated and watched. Such free exploration of the Fade must have been both freeing and enlightening for him. Turning back to her, Solas now regarded her with curiosity, even anticipation. "Every great war has its heroes. I am curious what kind you will be."

"It comforts me that you believe I will be a hero instead of a villain," Lynnette finally replied, her lips curling into a small smirk. "Since I, myself, am still unsure. Truthfully, I may be too selfish to be a hero."

"Oh?" Glancing back to her tent, Solas raised a brow. "And that is why you spent a good portion of the evening attempting to find resources for the Inquisition's requisitions?"

"Well, it may be my only contribution to this organization if my sister is not found," the noble pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes against the overwhelming panic that threatened to settle as she thought about Arissa. "If she has not been found by the time we return, I must find her before anything else. And before you begin a third-degree sermon on the matter," opening her eyes, she narrowed them at Solas slightly. "The Commander beat you to it before we left. I am aware of the stakes, and of our limited time. I am aware that, though the Breech may be stable for now, it may resume growing at any point. But what many of you have not yet realized is that my sister is my world. Everything I do, or don't do, is for her. She is all I have left; without her, there is no world for me to care about."

The elven apostate watched Lynette carefully as she spoke and it unnerved her; it felt as though he could see past the masks, facades, and etiquette she was trying to maintain in her posturing and false confidence to the others. The rawness with which Solas seemed to see in her made her agitated and self-conscious, and she was certain he was aware of this. There seemed to be little else to do but to speak frankly when conversing with him. Perhaps she was giving him too much credit, but he seemed the most concerned of all of them about her motives and long-game aspirations; laying her cards on this table like this may be a naive move, or it may work in her favour for gaining his support and confidence. "Though I may not agree with your way of thinking, I can understand it," he finally replied. "Have you thought about what you will do if your sister is not found? Or if-?"

"-You mean to ask, if she is already dead?" Averting her eyes to gaze into the fire, Lynnette felt her lower lip quiver slightly. "I have tried to think of the best course, but I do not know. Our extended family has been vying for my sister's position since our parents died and our uncle removed from power. Many are a selfish lot who have no concern for the blood that will be shed in their war for power. No doubt Tevinter will also attempt to throw their lot in the bid for power; our mother was related to a noble house in Tevinter, House Pavus, who no doubt would attempt to establish a rite of succession along with the rest of our relatives." Rubbing her brow tiredly, Lynnette already knew the outcome of her homeland if her sister was indeed dead. "As a mage, I hold no succession rite and would likely be executed or assassinated outright if I returned. Our grandfather would quickly be assassinated, and civil war would break out. The Ostwick Circle would quickly be annulled and everyone there slaughtered without a second thought, while what is left of the armies of my extended family slaughtered one another and any civilians unfortunate enough to be caught between them. In short, Ostwick would be bathed in blood much like Ferelden was during the last Blight after King Callen died."

 

* * *

 

It was midnight of the fifteenth day before the group finally approached the threshold of Haven's gates. Lynnette had pushed the group mercilessly after finally receiving a raven from Lilianna that morning with one sentence, _"She has been found."_ No further explanation or details about Arissa's condition were provided, leaving Lynnette to assume the worst. She forced them to ride hard all day and late into the night, pushing their newly acquired horses to the brink of exhaustion and ignoring all protests and suggestions from the others. Frantically dismounting the horse as fast as possible, the distraught mage sprinted across to the line of barrack tents and flung open the flap of the commander's still illuminated one. 

Cullen was hunched over his desk, pouring over pile of reports they had received that day. More rifts had been located, and more threats had been issued from the Chantry. The commander had been attempting to devise a strategy for which rifts held the greatest priorities for limiting casualties and potentially recruiting more allies to their cause. The Ambassador had been insistent for first closing the rifts in those cities and regions which held the greatest political potential for allies, but Cullen was determined to ensure the smaller towns were not ignored and left to fend for themselves. Already in the two weeks since the Herald had been active in the Hinterlands more refugees had streamed into Haven, some having witnessed the Herald's feats for themselves, others having only heard of her exploits and arriving only out of desperation for hope the rumours they heard could be true. This meant more potential recruits to train and skilled tradeworkers, but also more mouths to feed and bodies to house. 

"Where is she?" Lynnette interrupted his silence breathlessly, startling Cullen out of his fatigued trance. "My sister; Lelianna sent a message saying you had found her! Where is she?" 

Regarding her with a frown, Cullen turned to spare the Herald a glance. "She is at the apothecary where Adan is seeing to her. Our troops found her earlier this morning-" 

Lynnette did not hear the rest; she was already running toward the gate. Cullen could hear her calling for Solas to join her as another set of footsteps approached his tent. 

"Our efforts were successful," Cassandra reported wearily as she invited herself. "Mother Giselle has agreed to speak on behalf of our cause and should be arriving within another few days, along with several refugees." 

"We have already had some begin to arrive," the commander replied with a sigh, glancing back to the reports. "More reports about rifts are arriving daily; I fear we may not have the manpower to answer all of their calls for aide." 

"Now that the Herald's sister has been found, we should be able to focus more of her attention to these tasks. We should convene tomorrow to discuss our next move; leave the reports for tonight Cullen and get some rest." 


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning again as she looked again at her sister's still and pale, Lynnette was reluctant to leave even with Cassandra waiting at the doorway. Adan had yet to return since their heated argument the previous night and the mage was loath to leave Arissa alone while she was still in such a critical state. She was worried the alchemist would attempt to give her sister another potion with fungal components in it; Arissa had a severe allergy to fungal-based potions and ointments, and should only have them administered if there were no other option. With Lynnette and Solas back in camp, and more healers having arrived in the time they were in the Hinterlands, there were other options for Adan then giving her concoctions which would aggravate her allergy and could endanger her life even more. 

"If you prefer, I can ask Solas to watch over her until Adan returns," Cassandra unexpectedly offered from the doorway. Glancing over to the door, Lynnette noticed the warrior also had some bread in her hand. A low rumble in the mage's stomach reminded her she had not eaten since breakfast the previous day. Her body ached from lack of sleep, having watched over her sister and healed what she could throughout the night, as well as from the hard ride the previous day. The events of the past three weeks were starting to catch up with her; if she didn't take some time to rest soon, Lynnette wasn't sure how much more she could push herself and still maintain her calm and poise. 

Nodding in gratitude, the mage stood and tried to stretch some of the kinks and soreness from her limbs. "I would be most grateful Cassandra, thank you. I am worried Adan will try to give her more potions with deep mushrooms or ghoul's beard in it, and now that she seems stable, giving her these ingredients will just do her body more harm than good." 

"Very well; I will meet you in the Chantry. Felise has some bread and fruit set aside in the Tavern for you; make sure to get it before you join the Council." 

Lynnette watched Cassandra leave before leaning over and giving the red-haired woman on the bed a kiss on her forehead. "You will be alright Arissa. I have already sent word to grandfather that you have been found and are recovering well. You are safe now, so please, wake up soon." If she didn't, perhaps Solas would be able to look for Arissa's consciousness in the Fade. With a sigh, she finally turned and left the cabin, descending the worn stairs outside to make make her way to the Tavern for the food Cassandra spoke of.

On her way back up to the Chantry, the noblewoman noticed a large group gathered outside the building, seemingly divided into two groups. As she approached, she could hear angry shouting and saw the groups were divided between the mages and the templars. Knowing nothing good could come from this, she quickened her pace to a sprint, hoping to reach the group before heated words erupted into violence.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!" A young, blond-haired templar accused the bald mage before him. 

"Lies," a bald mage sneered back. "Your kind  _let_ her die." 

Angrily the templar made to draw his sword, "Shut your mouth mage-"

"-That's enough!" Cullen emerged from the Chantry, placing himself between the two quarreling men and grabbing the templar's arm to prevent him from drawing his sword. 

"Knight Captain!" The templar began to protest, but a stony, angry glare from the commander cut his words short. 

"That's not my title," he dropped his hand from the templar's arm and pointed at him. "We are not templars anymore." Looking to the mages, he spoke now to all who had crowded to watch the exchange. "We are all members of the Inquisition." 

"And what does that mean, exactly?" An older, almost mocking voice demanded from the back of the crowd. Turning, all eyes fell to Chancellor Roderick and those around him took a step back, clearing a path between him and the commander.

Cullen merely regarded the bureaucratic dismissively. "Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" 

"I'm curious  _Commander_ ," Roderick spoke in an amused, almost mocking tone as he casually approached the military commander, "As to how you and this  _Inquisition_ will restore order as you promised." 

Frowning, even in her tired state it was clear to Lynnette what game Chancellor Roderick was playing; attempting to colour the suspicious hope the people currently were tentatively putting in the Inquisition, trying to sway public opinion away from supporting the cause. Cullen merely seemed annoyed as he replied under his breath, "Of course you are." Glancing around, he stepped forward and decided not to give the Chancellor any more regard or attention. "Back to your duties, all of you." 

Watching as the crowd dispersed and the tension momentarily appeased, Lynnette noted the silent stare-down Roderick and Cullen were having as the others left to tend to their own business. Approaching tentatively, she decided it would be best if she attempted to approach the commander amiably before they began their morning meeting. "Commander," she called to him, breaking the focus he had on the Chancellor. "Thank you, for intervening like that. I had been hoping to speak with the mages who arrived while we were gone and ask them to avoid hostility toward the templars and soldiers, but it seems some tension has already begun manifesting." 

Cullen crossed his arms, regarding the Herald with an indiscernible expression. "It was bound to happen sooner or later; although our focus is on the rifts and the Breach, the Mage-Templar war is still at the forefront of most people's minds. Old prejudices are hard to extinguish so quickly." 

Lynnette nodded, taking a sip of her warm tea. "Both groups need to be kept busy; busy enough they have no time for petty squabbling and are forced to remain focused on the task at hand." 

"I have the templars currently training with the soldiers; they are among the best asset for training the new recruits. But on their down-time they do not have much to do aside from drink and stew on the troubles at hand," the former templar sighed, then rubbed his brows. 

Pausing in thought, Lynnette's mind briefly wandered back to the altercation she had with Adan the previous night. "Adan was saying his is desperately needing more herbs and ingredients for the potions and alchemist concoctions he makes, and with an increase in refugees the requisition's list has grown significantly," she looked back to Cullen. "Perhaps we can send some parties of experienced templars and mages out to obtain these things. If the younger ones on both sides see the older, more experienced ones setting aside their differences and working together for a common goal, they may follow suit." 

"Hmmm," raising a hand up to his chin, Cullen considered Lynnette's suggestion. "It could work, though we cannot say for certain the older, more experienced ones will be any better than the younger ones." 

Lynnette nodded again. "True. Perhaps when we are through at the Council meeting, you could speak with individuals with whom you trust among the templars and I will speak to the mages. Surely there are at least a few reasonable bunch in the lot of them; we need to see what we have to begin with and work from there. Surely it would be better than doing nothing?" 

* * *

 

Rubbing her temples against the throbbing that had resulted from the circular arguing the advisors had been engaged in for the past hour, Lynnette stifled another yawn. There was so much to do, and only  _she_ , the Herald of Andraste with her blasted mark, could do it. 

"Lelianna and Josephine, you are both right in your conviction that the Inquisition does need the political leverage gained from addressing the Bannorans and other nobility holdings first," Lynnette interrupted the bickering lot. "But Cullen is also correct; the people not under the protection of nobility also need to be protected. High walls and soldiers may be able to stave off demons, mages, and templars, but they will not be able to stave off panic, starvation, and disease."

Glancing down at the map, she tried to remember as much as she could of what her parents had done back during Blight, when Ostwick, along with most of the coastal cities in the Free Marches, were being overwhelmed with Fereldan refugees. "During any crisis, protecting your food and trade supplies are as essential for survival as security and safety. As more refugees arrive to Haven, it will too soon be clear we do not have the infrastructure to support them." She pointed to some of the farmlands around Haven, where a great deal of rifts had been reported. "Despite common belief, not just anyone can be a farmer; it takes skill and practice to know how to properly till and tend the land to produce crops, or how to properly care for cattle and livestock to ensure they do not fall to disease. If we secure this area here first," she pointed to the Hinterlands, Fallow Mire, and Storm Coast, "we have ensured securing the farms in the Hinderlands and Mire, and the trading and fishing from the Storm Coast. Reports from Crestwood and Empris du Lion indicate there is a great deal more upheaval going on there then what we can currently afford to handle. Focusing on these three rural areas means we should have sufficient supply not only for ourselves and the refugee influx, but also for trading and offering aide to other places effected by rifts. Our claim not only to the Chantry, but also to the people of Thedas is that we will restore order; part of that is ensuring the people have what they need to recover from the fallout of the rifts and not merely leaving them to fend for themselves. In the meantime, we should send a contingent of soldiers and a few mages to the cities which have requested our help. Even sparing a few soldiers will help to show potential allies we are answering their call, while the mages can be used for helping to tend to the sick and wounded, as well as for spiritual defense until we are able to make our way to these areas to close the residual rifts." 

"Our forces are small and stretched thin as it is," Cullen objected. "We cannot afford to be sending those we do have off for Maker-knows how long until we can get to the rifts." 

"What if we can convince more templars and soldiers to rally to our cause?" The mage looked to Josephine. "Orlaise still has the greatest number of templars garrisoned there, does it not? If we could convince even a handful of those templars and soldiers to support our cause, it would be worth the trip out of our way." 

The suggestion seemed to cause a new tension in the room to arise. 

 "Having the Herald address Val Royeaux is not a bad idea," Josephine was the first to speak up. "She would be able to address the templars and the Clerics at the same time."

Cullen rolled his eyes in exasperation, agitated at revisiting a topic that had evidently already been previously discussed at length by the advisors. "You can't be serious."

"Address the Clerics as well?" Lynnette frowned in trepidation. The mage was not certain she was mentally prepared enough to face the barrage of heresy and murder accusations from the Chantry so directly. The very though of it turned her stomach and made her dizzy. Feeling the palms of her hands grow cold and clammy with her rising panic, she quickly clasped her hands behind her back before the others could notice them shaking.

Josephine nodded. "Mother Giselle is not wrong; at the moment the Chantry's only strength is that the Clerics are united in opinion."

Shaking her head with a frown, the Spy Master interjected, "And should we just ignore the danger to the Herald?"

Lynnette withheld a scornful snort; she knew Lelianna was less concerned about the mage's safety and more concerned about keeping the rallying symbol of their little movement alive and out of jail. The noblewoman's only worth to these people was her title as 'Herald'. Not that the mage blamed the advisors for it; she knew all too well how much importance symbolism was when attempting to gain and consolidate power. It was pure strategy, with no ill-will or malice intended, but Lynnette could not help but feel slightly irked by having that strategic fact slap her in the face.

Sighing wearily to herself, she massaged her throbbing temples, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was weighing down on her. "There will be danger every time we attempt to close any residual rifts. Demons and angry Clerics aside, we still have the Mage-Templar War and it's impacts to contend with each time we venture out." Looking to Lelianna, the mage dropped her hands from her temples. "I have some family in Nevarra as well as in Orlais; we should make contact with them and see if they would be willing to send plain-clothed soldiers from their personal reserves to mingle in with the crowd and offer some measure of security in the event things turn sour."

"If she is to go, I will go with her," Cassandra spoke up, glancing around the table before settling her eyes on Lelianna. "Mother Giselle said she could provide us with names; use them to help garner support for our arrival."

Frustrated, the Spy Master frowned harder in disapproval and crossed her arms. "But why? This is nothing but a--"

"What choice do we have Lelianna?" Lynnette finally snapped, her patience spent and energy exhausted past any reserve she may have had at the start of the meeting. "Josephine said that right now we cannot approach anyone for help with the Breech, but as we saw from the last attempt, we _need_ more help if we are to close it completely, regardless of whether we get that help from the mages, the templars, or both. We need more allies and support before we can hope to close the Breech for good. But to gain these allies and support, we need to not only provide proof for our extraordinary claims but also ensure neither the Chantry nor any extremist sects claim credit for closing the residual rifts and repairing order. If other entities beside the Inquisition begin making these claims, it makes us just one heretic movement among others that are popping up among the chaos and lessens our credibility. A public address to the Chantry and the people of Val Royeaux will provide us a venue for that public declaration, and will spread our claim faster and further than any number of ravens could. It ensures everyone knows we have lain claim for these tasks and results, and those who attempt to claim the credit later will, theoretically, have less credibility to stand upon."   

 "You seem to have an answer for everything," Cullen finally spoke up again, crossing his arms in what Lynnette took to be a condescending fashion that just served to anger her more. "But having soldiers in plain-clothes provides them with little protection for themselves, let alone for anyone else. If we are to on potential allies, we should have them present in full force, both as a precautionary measure for the Herald, as well as a display of the allies and power we do currently have. It may prompt others to join our cause if we can show we have a measure of support."

"No, absolutely not," Lynnette shook her head firmly, mirroring the commander's posture and attitude. "It is far too early for that. If we march into Val Royeaux with a large military force we only add credence to the accusations that we are nothing more than a deluded, power-hungry, heretical movement. We need to appear to them as sensical and non-threatening as possible, but still a force that is to be reckoned with. We know the general sentiment in Val Royeaux towards the Inquisition we will encounter, but we do not know what individual stories are circulating about us. For now, we need to present ourselves as normal, rational, everyday people whom the Maker may or may not have chosen, doing what they believe is right for the best of ALL of Thedas. Our goal is not to win every single templar and Cleric over; we would be setting ourselves up for failure if we hope for that. Instead, we appeal to the individuals and hope to gain  _some_ support for our cause. A gradual gain over time as we prove our claims will lead to stronger allies later on over gaining instant support due to charisma and outrageous claims we may or may not be able to support; those who flock the quickest on the wings of pretty words are often those who are the first to abandon ship at the first sign of trouble, and we have no idea what type of trouble we may encounter in our endeavour to fulfill our claims and promises."

"You suggest a long-game strategy when we have neither the time nor initial support to maintain ourselves long enough to fulfill our claims!" Lelianna again protested, but Lynnette saw in the Spy Master's expression it was not the first time she had considered this approach. "It will not take long for major contenders in the Game to bein moving if we enact this strategy, and I fear we do not have the necessary support or appeal in place to ensure those contenders will move in our favour. It would require time which we do not have." 

Josephine nodded. "There is also the problem of your family's connection to Tevinter, which could be used to further discredit you; a mage claiming to be the Herald of Andraste, having family connections with the Imperium is not likely to be received well."

 This was the first Cullen had heard of this fact. His face soured slightly, "Great,  _more_ political drama to contend with." 

Lynnette groaned and tiredly rubbed her face again. "I am well aware of the implications of that connection Ambassador; it is not a new concern which members of my family have never dealt with before. But right now, we need to do something; sitting here arguing about it will achieve nothing. We are damned if we stay quietly in the shadows, and we are damned if openly present ourselves. I say we take charge of how we are portrayed to the people and make them openly aware of what we are doing. They may still be cautious and skeptical, but hiding in the shadows will only allow people to form opinions of us based on their own imaginations and here-say. Going to Val Royeaux will allow people to put a face on the rumour they have been hearing, and will allow them to hear our words for themselves." 

 

 


End file.
